


glad you're here

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Eddie Diaz POV, Explicit Sex, Future Fic, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson - Freeform, Howie "Chimney" Han - Freeform, M/M, Worried Eddie, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: From the tumblr prompt:Buddie smut: after a rough call, they have ‘omg I thought I’d lost you/thank go you’re still alive you heroic dumbass’ sex.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 13
Kudos: 394





	glad you're here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this nonnie. Canon compliant after 3x06, but the canon compliance isn't a big deal. Future fic.

Their last call of the day had been a call that neither would ever forget. An apartment on fire, from the fifth floor all the way down to the basement, out of a total twelve floors. Bobby had paired separated Buck and Eddie, pairing Eddie with another member of the team and Buck with Chim. And sure, Eddie frowned at that, so used to having Buck watch his back and watching Buck’s back, but he knew there was no changing Bobby’s mind, especially after the way Bobby had interrupted the two of them earlier on in the day.

They weren’t fighting, not then, not even arguing, but Eddie could see how Bobby would think that that’s what they were doing. Their bodies had been tense, hands clenched into fists with Eddie smirking slightly and Buck groaning. Eddie knows if Bobby hadn’t interrupted the two of them, Eddie and Buck would’ve snuck off somewhere, their relationship still new enough that thrill of doing so was still  _ fun _ , but Bobby had interrupted, and right when Eddie was teasing Buck with the good stuff. And then the alarms had gone off, and there was nothing that could be done other than sit and stew in sexual tension, Hen and Chim watching wearily, not sure what was going on.

And then they had arrived at an apartment fire, Eddie’s heart pounding against what felt like his lungs, ribs and stomach, getting ready to prepare for their next step, expecting to be partnered with Buck, only to not be partnered with Buck. It had surprised him, and surprised Buck and surprised pretty much everyone else, but Eddie understood, even if he didn’t like it, and shrugged when Buck looked at him with wide eyes, knowing there wasn’t anything they could do about it right this second.

So they had moved on, Eddie and his partner making their way to the top floor, where they were told a few people were trapped while Buck and Chim made their way to the sixth floor, making sure those were as empty as possible.

And Eddie blatantly ignored the feeling he had in the gut of his stomach, because he knew that if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to focus properly enough to do his job correctly, and that was something he couldn’t afford to do right now.

So he focused on his job, making sure that every room was empty, that the people they were searching for were found and that more importantly, all of them were  _ outside _ and safe, which happened after a while, thankfully.

Except Buck and Chim weren’t back yet - and they were the only two not back yet, and the flames had risen so much during the time that Eddie was making his way down the apartment building safely that he hadn’t seen either of the men, and his heart continued to pound inside his chest.

“Cap…” Eddie can’t help but begin, trailing off as he steps closer to the building after Bobby asks for Buck and Chim to come in on the walkies. There’s no response, even after a second and third time asking, and Hen has noticed, stepping close herself, looking just as worried as Eddie is.

“Evan Buckley, come in. Chimney Han, come in,” Bobby requests for the fourth time, and with no response, Eddie can feel something in him crumble, and he moves closer to the building, ignoring the fact that he’s being held back by Hen, especially when he sees the lower half crumble right along with him, the building falling. 

He doesn’t know who screams louder, him or the civilians, but by the time he comes back to himself, he’s being held back by Bobby and Hen, and they’re both looking wildly around before Hen is shouting at something through the flames.

He’s hoping it’s Buck, praying it is, but his heart falls when he sees it’s Chimney. He’s thankful his friend is okay, but it’s not his boyfriend, and he’s devastated, because there’s no way Buck could survive something like that, and he can’t help but wonder just how much more the universe is going to throw at his boyfriend, and how much more Buck can even take before breaking completely.

It’s not something Eddie wants to think about.

He hears Chim say he lost Buck in the chaos of the floors they were on, but the last time they had spoken, both of them were going to make their way out of the building. All Eddie wants to do is break free from everyone holding him back and find Buck himself, because he was supposed to have Buck’s back and he  _ didn’t _ , and now Buck is gone, and he can’t stand that.

“Please,” he begs when Bobby’s hold tightened on him, not realizing Hen had let go of him.

“We’ll find him, Eddie. You can’t just go looking for him without a plan,” Bobby says, voice quiet as Eddie falls to his knees. He doesn’t know how long he’s like that before he spots another shadow coming out of the smoke and his heart pounds while he stands up and manages to break free when he recognizes the figure as Buck himself. With what feels like no time at all, Eddie has his arms around Buck before he checks him for injuries, looking to make sure he’s alright.

He can hear Bobby and Chimney asking what happened, can hear Buck respond with the fact that he had tripped over something while escaping the building and Eddie wants to laugh, nearly does so with relief because Buck is in his arms, he’s  _ here _ and safe, thank goodness.

“Are you hurt?” Bobby asks, and Buck shakes his head, though Eddie isn’t paying attention, even when Buck tries his best to calm him down, tells him he’s alright, that he’s fine and there’s nothing to worry about and Eddie, stop, it’s alright.

Before he knows it, the entire team is in the truck once again, the survivors taken to the hospital, the victims to the morgue, on their way back to the one-eighteen, though Eddie loses track of time from when they leave to when they arrive back.

“Eddie, come on,” Buck says, voice soft as Eddie blinks at his boyfriend and turns towards him, trying to breath through the panic he had felt over the idea of losing Buck. They hadn’t been dating long, only a month and a half, having to talk about everything they were feeling with the lawsuit and the fighting and PTSD, but Eddie had felt —

He had felt like he couldn’t lose Buck. Not now, not ever, and the idea didn’t terrify him. But the fact that it didn’t terrify him  _ had _ terrified him. And Eddie didn’t know what to do with that.

So he had gotten lost in the feelings, and turning to look at Buck, he wondered when the two of them had managed to get to the bunk area. Eddie’s eyes narrowed as he took everything in, and then he looked to Buck and without a thought, surged forward, capturing Buck’s lips with his own and holding him carefully in his arms, not unlike he was breakable or about to be lost.

Eddie let himself get lost in the kiss, trying not to grin when Buck lets out a moan or when he can feel Buck hardening against him, instead letting hi hands rest against Buck’s neck and moving the two of them so they were on the bed, his one hand moving to Buck’s pants, freeing his erection quickly.

“Eddie,” Buck whispers when Eddie moves away from his lips, Eddie’s own lips moving to Buck’s neck and sucking a bruise into the neck. Panting, Eddie bites down at the juncture of Buck’s neck and shoulder, angling his hips away from Buck and grinning when the younger man lets out a whine.

“I was so worried about you,” Eddie moans into Buck’s neck, hips thrusting when Buck’s hands make their way into his pants, wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly, carefully, Eddie’s eyes fluttering in relief. He wants to say something else, but his tongue becomes twisted with Buck’s hand around his dick, and all he can really do is thrust into Buck while sucking more bruises along Buck’s neck, moaning incoherently for a few minutes before he manages to pin Buck’s hands above his head, grinning as he kisses Buck.

The two get lost in the kiss, their bodies gliding together before Eddie sits up and pulls his shirt off, Buck following suit with his own shirt, moaning when Eddie latches onto Buck’s nipple and pays attention to them, lavishing them with his tongue, something Buck, Eddie has learned, enjoys quite a lot.

He recognizes that Buck is being quite loud right now, that they’re still technically on the clock, and anyone could walk in but Eddie doesn’t care, not as Buck raises his one leg and Eddie lines himself up with Buck, moaning softly as his fingers reach behind the younger man to check if the plug is still there, still keeping Buck lubed after everything Buck went through.

“Eddie, please,” Buck moans, thrusting into Eddie’s fingers, sweat beading down Eddie’s neck as he kisses Buck to try and distract him, distract the two of them, wanting to be careful. Buck’s whimpering though and Eddie slowly pulls the plug out, moaning when he can feel his cum exiting out of Buck’s hole. 

“Please, babe, fill me back up,” Buck whispers after breaking away from Eddie’s lips and Eddie can’t say no to Buck, never could, so he lines his dick up with Buck’s hole, fingers swiping over his cock so he can lubricate it before slowly inching forward, eyes fluttering at the warmth of Buck enveloping him.

“Fuck, Buck,” Eddie chuckles, always finding the two of those words partnered together funny. He laughs once more when Buck lets out a huff of his own laughter, peppering kisses on Buck’s shoulder as they both adjust to one another before Eddie begins thrusting, closing his eyes to try and get rid of the sight behind them, the memory of not knowing if Buck was going to be okay, of believing that Buck was stuck in a collapsed building.

The two of them get lost in one another’s bodies, moaning and grunting and kissing, sweat slicked and laughing before eventually, Eddie can feel himself tensing, ready to cum. He doesn’t want to though, not without Buck, his hand making his way to Buck’s erection and carefully stroking him to completion, Eddie’s orgasm rocking through him moments before Buck’s when Buck places his hand on top of Eddie’s and groaning. 

The two rest for a moment, eyes closed as they trade languid kisses, a small smile on Eddie’s face as he wraps his arms and legs around Buck, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

“I thought I lost you,” Eddie whispers into the darkness of Buck’s shoulder, silence reigning supreme as Buck turns towards him as best as he can without losing contact, no doubt a frown on his face.

“You didn’t. I’m right here. I’m always going to come back to you.” Buck responds and Eddie can feel his heart soar at those words, and he leans up, kissing Buck slowly with a small smile on his face.

“I don’t think you realize how terrified I was though. I’m always supposed to have your back, and today I didn’t, because Bobby caught us teasing each other and probably thought we were fighting,” Eddie chuckles, trying not to sob at the irony of the entire thing. He can feel Buck nodding his head, no doubt in understanding. Eddie doesn’t know what else to say after that, but with the sweat cooling down on his body, he moves slightly, finding his clothes and putting them back on with a yawn, knowing their shift is almost over.

“Are you coming back home with me?” He asked softly, hand grabbing Buck’s hand and interlacing their fingers, squeezing when Buck looks up at him with a smile, nodding.

“Yeah. But I’m going to talk to Bobby first. You should come. I think we need to admit to him that we’re dating.” Buck replies and Eddie feels a momentary panic run through him before he nods, letting go of Buck’s hand so the younger man can get dressed.

They check one another over, make sure they’re wearing their clothes and they’re not a complete mess before opening the door of the room, eyes widening when they spot Bobby leaning against the wall with a mug in his hands.

“Cap—” Buck begins, eyes wide before stopping when Bobby shakes his head.

“Try not to do it on work time again, yeah? Other than that, go home. We’ll have you fill out the forms tomorrow. Congrats, guys.” Bobby responds with a grin, clapping both of them on the shoulders before turning away. 

“Well, that was…” Buck begins with a shrug while Eddie laughs.

“Lucky. And not at all as embarrassing as it could be,” Eddie finishes for Buck, before leaning forward and kissing him.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” 

“Yeah, alright,” Buck responds with his own kiss, before the two of them do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Leave me a comment on my [tumblr](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com) about how terrible the sex was, lol.


End file.
